


Zapach żywicy, smak dymu i ty

by Winnetou



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Sex, i jeszcze trochę fluffu na koniec
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Thor i Loki na polecenie Odyna incognito podróżują po innych krainach Yggdrasila, żeby poznać je i lepiej przygotować się do roli władców. Z racji tego nie mogą nadużywać magii i pozostają im bardziej konwencjonalne środki transportu, a to z kolei sprawia, że noce czasami muszą spędzać pod gołym niebem lub w jakichś jaskiniach...





	Zapach żywicy, smak dymu i ty

**Author's Note:**

> W [Zawołaj mnie po imieniu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953325#main) mimochodem wspomniałam o tym, czemu Thor ma na swoim łożu czerwoną pościel. Pomysł jak widać nie umarł śmiercią naturalną i ewoluował w to oto opowiadanie, ale oba teksty można zupełnie spokojnie czytać niezależnie od siebie.

Dwaj jeźdźcy wyłonili się zza zakrętu wąskiej, górskiej drogi. Każdy, kto by na nich spojrzał wiedziałby, że od wielu dni są w drodze. Odzież, chociaż porządnie wykonana, nosiła ślady zużycia i była pokryta kurzem, podobnie jak końskie rzędy. Od czasu do czasu spod płaszczy wyłaniała się pochwa miecza lub rękojeść sztyletu.

\- Myślisz, że daleko jeszcze do tej jaskini, o której mówili nam w ostatniej wsi? – zapytał Loki z niepokojem obserwując niebo. Robiło się coraz ciemniej, a na domiar złego złowieszcze czarne chmury zasnuwały północny horyzont.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że to już blisko – odparł Thor. – Widzisz, tam jest chyba ten rozwidlony świerk.

Faktycznie, kawałek przed nimi droga znów zakręcała wokół skalnego występu, na szczycie którego jakimś cudem zdołał zakorzenić się pokaźnych rozmiarów świerk o dwóch pniach wyrastających od samej ziemi. Kiedy minęli ten zakręt ujrzeli szczelinę otwierającą się w zboczu góry.

\- No nareszcie – westchnął Loki. – Nie uśmiecha mi się kolejna noc pod gołym niebem zwłaszcza, że chyba zbiera się na deszcz. Powinniśmy byli jednak zanocować w tamtej wsi.  
\- Nie marudź – upomniał go Thor. – Sam widziałeś, że tam bieda aż piszczy. Gdybyśmy zostali pewnie ugościliby nas najlepiej jak by mogli, ale to byłoby z naszej strony nadużycie. Poza tym zmarnowalibyśmy sporo dnia.  
\- Wiem, wiem – młodszy z braci smutno pokiwał głową. – Myślę, że to jeden z powodów, dla którego ojciec wysłał nas na tę wyprawę – żebyśmy zobaczyli, że nie wszyscy mieli szczęście urodzić się w królewskim pałacu.  
\- Powinieneś częściej ruszać się z tego pałacu, bracie, to doceniłbyś każde suche i bezpieczne schronienie. A skoro tak bardzo za nim tęsknisz, to zajmij się końmi i naszą kolacją, a ja przygotuję posłanie, z którym nie może równać się żadne z łoży w Asgardzie.

Weszli do jaskini, która okazała się dużo większa, niż im się wydawało. Właściwie to były to dwie jaskinie połączone wąskim przejściem. W pierwszej, trochę większej komorze zostawili konie, w drugiej sami zamierzali spędzić noc. W czasie, kiedy Loki rozkulbaczył i zaobroczył konie, Thor naciął sprężystych świerkowych gałęzi i ułożył je w coś z grubsza przypominającego posłanie. Potem zniknął na dłuższy czas, a kiedy wrócił, przyniósł naręcze paproci, którymi wymościł ich „łoże”. Na koniec nakrył to wszystko derką. Krytycznie przyjrzał się swojemu dziełu po czym wyciągnął z sakwy swój czerwony, podbity futrem płaszcz i narzucił go na wierzch.

\- Mam nadzieję, że żadne gałęzie nie będą wpijały mi się w tyłek – mruknął sceptycznie Loki. Dzięki swojej magii szybko rozpalił ognisko i przygotował posiłek; na szczęście jaskinia miała dostatecznie dużo szczelin, by dym mógł swobodnie uchodzić, więc nie groziło im zaczadzenie.

\- O przepraszam, zapominam, że zamiast brata mam panienkę pod opieką – sarknął Thor. – Dobrze wiesz, że skoro jesteśmy tu nieoficjalnie, to nie możemy co noc zatrzymywać się w gospodach i szastać złotem na prawo i lewo. Z resztą do miasta zostało jeszcze najwyżej dwa dni drogi, jakoś to wytrzymasz.

Loki burknął coś pod nosem tak, że Thor nie usłyszał. Zjedli w milczeniu, bo zaczęli w końcu odczuwać skutki całego dnia spędzonego w siodle. Thor z westchnieniem ulgi zrzucił skórzany, nabijany metalem kirys i ciężkie buty.

\- Już nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz spaliśmy razem – powiedział moszcząc się na posłaniu. – Musieliśmy być strasznie mali.  
\- Zawsze się rozpychałeś – przypomniał mu Loki.  
\- Wcale nie!  
\- Oczywiście, że tak. Zawsze spałem na samym brzegu i bałem się, że zepchniesz mnie na ziemię.  
\- To teraz masz przynajmniej niedaleko do ziemi – Thor wyszczerzył zęby. Loki rzucił w niego swoim butem, ale blondyn go złapał. – Może powinieneś się bardziej do mnie przytulić? – zapytał odrzucając but bratu.  
\- Spieprzaj – warknął Loki i zaczął zawzięcie grzebać w swojej sakwie, dzięki czemu Thor nie zauważył jego zmieszanej miny.

Noc zapadła szybko, bo w tej krainie zbliżała się już zima. Bracia chwilę jeszcze porozmawiali, układając plany na kolejne dni, ale zmęczenie dało o sobie znać. Thor położył się pierwszy, naciągnął koc na głowę i przekręcił się na bok. Loki został przy dogasającym ognisku, wsłuchując się w równy oddech brata i bijąc z myślami. W końcu, kiedy oczy same zaczęły mu się zamykać, i on położył się na świerkowym łożu. Okazało się nadspodziewanie wygodne i żadne gałęzie nie zakłócały mu odpoczynku. A szkoda, bo to byłaby świetna wymówka, ponieważ Loki nie mógł zasnąć i tylko przewracał się z boku na bok.

\- Loki, nie wierć się – mruknął sennie Thor.

Psotnik nic nie odpowiedział, tylko skulił się pod swoim kocem. Wiedział, że Thor nawet nie domyśla się powodu jego bezsenności.

Prawda wyglądała tak, że to właśnie Thor był tym powodem. Loki wpatrywał się w plecy swojego brata i myślał o tym, jak by to było dotknąć ich i poczuć, jak mięśnie poruszają się pod skórą. Wdychał jego zapach, którego nie tłumiła ani woń świerkowych gałęzi, ani nawet zapach koni, którym obaj dawno przesiąkli. Czuł, jak napięcie wewnątrz niego rośnie. Spróbował ułożyć się wygodniej, ale wiedział, że teraz żadna pozycja nie będzie wygodna.

\- Loki, do ciężkiej cholery – warknął Thor i odwrócił się do niego. – Czy ty nie możesz leżeć spokojnie?

Loki miał ochotę schować się pod koc, chociaż wiedział, że to głupie. Ale przecież nie mógł się przyznać, że właśnie zastanawiał się, jaka jest w dotyku skóra Thora. Ten jednak wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał z troską. – Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał gorączkę.  
\- Nic mi nie jest – odparł szybko Psotnik przerażony, że tak bardzo widać po nim jego myśli.  
\- Na pewno?

Thor wyciągnął rękę i ostrożnie dotknął policzka Lokiego, a ten drgnął, jakby brat go uderzył.

\- Jesteś cały rozpalony…  
\- To nie… Nie jestem chory… - Loki czuł, że zaraz spłonie ze wstydu. Thor był zdecydowanie za blisko. – Wyjdę na chwilę na zewnątrz.

Nie była to najbłyskotliwsza wymówka, więc nie powinno go dziwić, że Thor domyślił się, o co chodzi. Przynajmniej po części.

\- Wybacz – mruknął zakłopotany. – Nie powinienem… Minęło już trochę czasu, odkąd któryś z nas mógł…

Podciągnął koc i chciał się znowu odwrócić, ale Loki go powstrzymał.

\- Zaczekaj – powiedział łapiąc go za rękę. – Ty też na pewno… na pewno czujesz to samo. Pozwól mi… zaradzić. Jak zechcesz, to zmienię się w kogokolwiek zapragniesz. Kogokolwiek. Albo zamkniesz oczy… Ale ja… Ja nie mogę dłużej… Proszę…

Wyrzucał z siebie te zdania szybko i bezładnie. Nie wiedział, czemu w ogóle to powiedział, ale czuł, że dłużej już nie zniesie tego, że są z Thorem tak blisko i nie może go nawet dotknąć.

Thor z niedowierzaniem słuchał słów swojego brata. Przed oczami przemykały mu coraz to inne twarze, bo Loki co chwila przybierał postać innej kobiety – niektóre z nich znał, a niektóre nie. To prawda, że sporo czasu upłynęło, odkąd był z jakąś kobietą, ale to nie znaczy, że jest aż tak zdesperowany! Tylko, że Loki patrzy na niego takim wzrokiem…

\- Loki, to nie jest dobry pomysł – powiedział łagodnie. – Jesteśmy braćmi. Nie możemy.  
\- Nie mów tak – poprosił Loki, który teraz wyglądał jak długowłosa blondynka o obfitych kształtach. Thor głośno przełknął ślinę. – Nie myśl o tym. Zostaw to mnie.

Gromowładny poczuł, jak Loki kładzie dłoń na jego kroczu i wiedział, że powinien to wszystko zakończyć. Powinien wyjść z tej jaskini i nie pozwolić, by to się wydarzyło. Powinien tak zrobić, ale jednak został.

\- Mogę zmienić się w kogo tylko zechcesz – powtórzył Loki przysuwając się bliżej.  
\- Zmień się z powrotem w siebie – powiedział Thor ochrypłym głosem.

Zaskoczony Psotnik przybrał swoją postać, ale odwrócił wzrok nie śmiejąc spojrzeć na brata. Zastanawiał się, czy nie uciec nie tylko z tej jaskini, ale i w ogóle z tego świata i nie pokazywać się Thorowi na oczy już nigdy, ale w tym momencie poczuł, że blondyn delikatnie przyciąga go do siebie.

Szeroka dłoń Thora gładziła ostrożnie biodro Lokiego, który, wciąż nie podnosząc głowy, rozpiął jego spodnie i dotknął go. Thor był już twardy i westchnął czując, jak szczupłe palce obejmują jego członek. Przesunął dłoń i dotknął go przez spodnie, na co brunet zareagował cichym jękiem.

\- Razem – szepnął mu do ucha Thor i również rozpiął jego spodnie.

Leżeli blisko siebie w ciszy zakłócanej tylko ich nierównymi oddechami. Loki nie widział twarzy swojego brata i wolał, żeby tak zostało. Sam pochylił głowę, żeby i Thor nie widział jego. Wyrzucił z głowy wszystkie myśli i skupił się tylko na tym, jak Thor go dotyka. Coraz trudniej było mu utrzymać tempo, bo jego bliskość, jego zapach i jego dłoń na nim to było zbyt wiele.

\- Zaczekaj – wydyszał. – Zaczekaj, Thor…  
\- W porządku – powiedział blondyn i przytulił go do siebie. – W porządku.

Odsunął rękę Lokiego i sam ujął ich obu. Loki jęknął, gdy to poczuł, zacisnął dłonie na tunice brata i ukrył w niej twarz. Jego spazmatyczny oddech mieszał się z sapaniem i powarkiwaniem blondyna. Jeszcze kilka mocnych i pewnych ruchów dłoni i Thor doprowadził ich do końca.

Loki powoli dochodził do siebie, ale wciąż bał się spojrzeć na brata. Zamiast tego mocno zacisnął powieki i wsłuchiwał się w walenie własnego serca, które najwyraźniej chciało mu się wyrwać z piersi. Obok niego Thor zmienił pozycję i Psotnik był przekonany, że ten po prostu odwróci się na drugi bok. Zamiast tego poczuł, że brat wkłada mu ramię pod głowę i obejmuje go, a drugą dłonią ostrożnie dotyka jego policzka.

\- Loki?

Nie zareagował. Thor wciąż gładził jego policzek, obrysowywał linię szczęki i opuszkami palców łaskotał skórę na szyi i obojczyku. Nie wiedział, jak długo to trwało, bo bał się poruszyć. W końcu Thor delikatnie ujął go pod brodę i uniósł jego głowę.

\- Popatrz na mnie.

Loki otworzył oczy i zobaczył wciąż jeszcze lekko zamglone oczy Thora.

\- Było dobrze? – zapytał cicho blondyn.  
\- Tak – przyznał równie cicho.

Thor pochylił się nad nim i byli teraz tak blisko, że Loki czuł, jak jego oddech owiewa mu usta.

\- Mi też – szepnął – i jeśli zechcesz… jeśli mi pozwolisz…

Loki wziął drżący oddech. Nie wierzył w to, co słyszał. Dotknął twarzy brata, najpierw z wahaniem, później trochę pewniej. Wplótł palce w jego włosy. Otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu.

\- Chcę cię jeszcze, Loki. Chce cię bardziej – wyszeptał Thor w jego rozchylone wargi.

Loki zamknął mu usta w mocnym, zachłannym pocałunku. Objął go, przyciągając jak najbliżej, żeby poczuć na sobie jego ciężar. Thor odpowiedział mu z równym entuzjazmem. Wsunął dłonie pod jego tunikę i ściągnął mu ją przez głowę. Z zapamiętaniem całował i lizał szyję Lokiego, jednocześnie mocując się z resztą jego ubrań. Kiedy go ich pozbawił oderwał się na chwilę od brata i podziwiał jego nagie ciało rozciągnięte na krwistej czerwieni płaszcza.

\- O niebiosa, jak mogłem do tej pory nie zauważyć, jaki jesteś piękny? – zapytał obsypując pierś Lokiego pocałunkami.  
\- Nigdy nie byłeś zbyt spostrzegawczy – odparł brunet między cichymi westchnieniami.

Thor tylko uśmiechnął się na ten przytyk. Podniósł się z ich „łoża”, żeby zdjąć własne ubrania. Loki błyszczącymi z podniecenia oczami śledził każdy jego ruch i blondyn niemal czuł dotyk jego spojrzenia. Ukląkł i pochylił się nad bratem, zawisając kilka centymetrów nad jego twarzą. Zaglądał w jego zielone oczy, które tak bardzo kontrastowały z tą całą czernią, bielą i czerwienią. Patrzył na niego jak nigdy wcześniej do tej pory. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że będzie _tak_ na niego patrzeć.

Znów pocałował go w usta, ale zaraz przesunął się na jego szyję. Zostawiał mokrą ścieżkę w miarę, jak schodził coraz niżej. Dłońmi przesuwał po żebrach, biodrach i udach Lokiego, który wił się lgnąc do tej pieszczoty. Objął ustami jeden sutek, ssał go i przygryzał, by za chwilę zająć się drugim. Drobnymi pocałunkami znaczył jego brzuch i biodra.

Każdy dotyk ust Thora wyrywał z Lokiego ciche westchnienia. Nie był nawet świadom, jak mocno zaciska powieki. Jego najdziksze sny i iluzje nie mogły się równać z jawą. Jęknął, kiedy poczuł gorący oddech owiewający jego bolesną erekcję i zacisnął dłonie na długich włosach brata. Usta i język Thora pieściły go, doprowadzając niemal do szaleństwa. Później długo i starannie przygotowywał go – najpierw językiem, a później palcami.

\- Nie boli cię? – zapytał z troską, ale jednocześnie nikły uśmiech błąkał mu się w kącikach ust.  
\- N-nie. Pospiesz się – jęknął Loki mając wrażenie, że rozpuszcza się pod dotykiem brata.  
\- Nie chcę, żeby cię bolało – powiedział Gromowładny całując rozchylone wargi Psotnika. – Odwrócisz się?

Loki posłuchał i ukląkł. Thor pochylił się nad nim, podążając pocałunkami wzdłuż kręgosłupa i drapiąc brodą wrażliwą skórę. Z przyjemnością uczył się reakcji Lokiego na jego dotyk. To, że brat tak bardzo mu ulegał tylko bardziej go podniecało. Jego palce wciąż masowały gorące wnętrze bruneta.

\- Thor…  
\- Tak, bracie?  
\- Chcę cię… teraz… natychmiast…

Blondyn znów przewrócił go na plecy i przytrzymał mu ręce nad głową.

\- Chcę cię widzieć – powiedział między pocałunkami – a jeśli coś będzie nie tak, jeśli zaboli, powiedz.  
\- Nic nie może być nie tak. Nie z tobą.

Thor uśmiechnął się do niego, a Loki uniósł biodra. Blondyn wszedł w niego powoli, do końca. Loki zagryzł wargi, żeby nie krzyknąć, żeby Thor nie pomyślał, że robi mu krzywdę. Kiedy jednak Gromowładny zaczął się poruszać, nie zdołał dłużej powstrzymywać swojego głosu. Kołysali się razem, coraz szybciej i mocniej, aż oddechy zaczęły im się rwać, a pot spływał po skórze.

Thor czuł, że jest już blisko. Oparł głowę o bark brata dysząc ciężko. To było nieporównywalne z niczym, czego do tej pory doświadczył.

\- Loki… Loki, ja…  
\- W porządku – powiedział mu Loki i skrzyżował nogi za jego plecami, nie pozwalając mu się odsunąć. – Ja też.

Niemal jednocześnie przeszył ich skurcz, a po chwili przyjemny dreszcz. Thor wyczerpany opadł na brata, który łapał powietrze płytkimi wdechami.

\- Zostań tak chwilę – poprosił Loki obejmując go i przytulając. Thor nie miał siły odpowiedzieć, więc tylko mruknął coś i również otoczył go ramionami.

Ich ciała stygły powoli. Ognisko nie dawało już prawie w ogóle światła – jaskinia tonęła w mroku i zaczął się do niej wdzierać chłód nocy. Loki czuł, że Thor zasypia, ale nie miał zamiaru go budzić. Po omacku znalazł koc i przykrył ich. Powolnymi ruchami gładził jego szerokie plecy i wsłuchiwał się w równy oddech, dopóki sam nie usnął w tej przesyconej zapachem żywicy i dymu ciemności. 

***

Rano Lokiego obudziło zimno. Przekręcił się na bok i ciaśniej zawinął w koc. Przez chwilę jeszcze rozkoszował się tym ciepłem, które zdołał złapać, a później dogoniła go świadomość. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się, żeby nie zerwać się gwałtownie z posłania. Lekko uchylił powieki, ale nie zauważył nigdzie swojego brata. Mimo szczerych chęci nie potrafił pozbyć się obaw co do tego, jak Thor będzie się do niego odnosił po ostatniej nocy. Miał już wstać, kiedy usłyszał ruch przy wejściu do jaskini, więc szybko zamknął oczy udając, że śpi.

Słyszał, jak Thor krząta się przy bagażach i domyślił się, że pewnie osidłał już konie, a teraz zaczął zwijać ich obozowisko. Starał się oddychać spokojnie, żeby się nie zdradzić, chociaż gdzieś z tylu głowy kołatało mu się, że zachowuje się dziecinnie. W końcu sam do tego dążył, więc powinien umieć ponieść konsekwencje. No, ale co z tego, skoro się bał?

Kroki były coraz bliżej, a Lokiemu serce ścisnął skurcz. Thor podszedł do posłania i usiadł na jego brzegu.

\- Wiem, że już nie śpisz – powiedział odgarniając mu włosy z twarzy i całując w skroń.

Loki gwałtownie otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Thora, jednocześnie będąc wściekłym na siebie za rumieniec wypełzający mu na policzki.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś?  
\- Nigdy nie spałeś na boku, zawsze na brzuchu lub na plecach – odparł Gromowładny nie przestając przeczesywać palcami włosów Lokiego.

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu – Thor z lekkim uśmiechem, a Loki wciąż z pewną obawą.

\- Więc, co teraz? – Psotnik w końcu przerwał milczenie.  
\- Zjemy śniadanie i ruszamy dalej.  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi. Co będzie z nami?  
\- Cóż – Thor zamyślił się – nie ma co ukrywać, że ostatnia noc sporo zmieniła.  
\- Nic już nie będzie jak dawniej – zauważył Loki.  
\- Nie wszystko – zgodził się Thor – ale na razie nikt poza nami nie musi o tym wiedzieć. Wciąż nie jesteś przekonany, że mówię poważnie, prawda? – zapytał widząc niepewność w spojrzeniu brata.

Loki nie odpowiedział, tylko spuścił wzrok, na co Thor roześmiał się cicho i pochylił się, całując go w usta.

\- Czy to ci na razie wystarczy? – zapytał odsuwając się.  
\- Na razie tak – powiedział Loki obejmując go za szyję i nie pozwalając odsunąć się bardziej. – Przynajmniej do pierwszego popasu.


End file.
